


Michael doesn't actually like slushies that much

by afamouscannoli



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I wasn't trying, I'm just bored, M/M, Slushie, shitty on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afamouscannoli/pseuds/afamouscannoli
Summary: What the title says. I wrote this while we were finishing the last chapter of "changing Faces"





	Michael doesn't actually like slushies that much

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I just ran into Zendaya at Ben & Jerry's.

"Let's get some pinkberry!" Brooke said  
"To expensive." Michael mumbled   
"Denny's." Jake suggested   
"I don't want a whole fuckin meal." Exclaimed Rich  
"yea me too." Christine agreed  
"Guy's let's just get 7-11." Said Chloe  
"Sure" everyone agreed except Michael.   
"Michael you can get one of your infamous slushie." Said Jeremy   
"Dudes I don't even like slushies that much. I mean they're good but like they aren't even my favorite treat! Michael practically shouted at his boyfriend and friends.   
Everyone gasped.   
"SINCE WHEN DO YOU NOT LIKE SLUSHIES?!" Jeremy shouted   
"Babe did you know this?" Chloe asked brooke.   
Brooke shook her head no.   
"But like thats what you're known for." Jake stated.   
"Yeah but how many times have you seen me with a slushie?" Michael asked.   
"Oh my god" everyone stated  
\----------------------------------------------  
From then on the squad would get Michael slushies just to annoy him.

**Author's Note:**

> Edge lord 101 what's good


End file.
